The Coffee Shop
by kymby67
Summary: Edith Crawley works at Anthony Strallan's favorite coffee shop. Anthony is Edith's favorite customer. Can the two become more than mere acquaintances.
1. Man on a Mission

Anthony Strallan awoke with a purpose. Well, one doesn't really wake when one hasn't actually slept. But when he arose that morning, he decided today would be the day he found out what game the young woman at the coffee shop was playing.

The radiant young goddess, Anthony immediately halted that thought. For goodness sakes man, it's improper for you to think of her in such terms. And at your age!

The young girl in question had begun working at Beryl's, a local coffee shop, the first week of March. Introducing herself as Edith, he'd responded with 'pleased to make your acquaintance, I'm Anthony.'

What began as just a friendly greeting exchanged each morning by customer and employee soon turned to shy glances and small smiles between the two. Anthony blamed his inability to have an intelligent conversation with her, on his social awkwardness, especially where women were concerned.

It wasn't long before the young lady began to greet him with 'hey there good looking' or 'hello handsome.'

Anthony shook his head and chuckled remembering how, the first few times, he'd actually glanced over his shoulder to see to whom she was speaking. But each time, it was only the two of them and he had to admit such a greeting from the lovely young creature did wonders for his old ego.

After a few months, she began writing little notes on his cup, innocent remarks such as 'have a great day handsome.'

At first other, than being mildly embarrassed, he'd just disregarded them as scribbles but as time went on the content became bolder, more personal.

"I missed you this weekend" or "hope to see you tomorrow" seemed on rather a personal level to Anthony at least.

Surely she was only toying with him, a bookish, socially inept, middle aged man. Why on earth would Edith give him a second thought much less notice his absence for a day or two?

And later that summer, he was flabbergasted when she began to flirt with him. Well, Anthony thought she was flirting. He was definitely out of practice so he couldn't be sure.

Unexpected remarks passing her lovely lips "How's my favorite fella today?" Once, she'd even asked "watcha having this morning Anthony, coffee, tea, or ME!"

And he'd attempted to flirt back answering "might I have all three?" only to be floored when Edith had responded that could certainly be arranged!

Once he'd even worked up the nerve to ask if she had plans for the weekend.

"No, do you?" she asked in response.

"What? Me? Erm uh no." he'd replied.

"Maybe we should make plans together. Do something new and EXCITING" she'd suggested.

To which he'd blushed and mumbled incoherently about needing to get on and nearly spilt his coffee trying to escape the alluring look in her dark eyes. He felt his face color at the recollection of the scene.

She probably pitied an old codger such as him or worse, made fun of him with her lively coworkers once he left the shop.

No, today he would end this little charade he'd been enjoying over the past months. Anthony was beginning to develop greater feelings than he had any right to. He'd been lonely and her attentions were welcomed but he couldn't afford to lose his heart to Edith only to realize too late, that she was trifling with him.

Foolish old man, he sadly thought. She probably treated all male customers with equal charm. It was good for tips. And certainly such a wonderful young lady had a boyfriend or a fiance' even.

Anthony continued on to his destination with even greater urgency. He needed to resolve this issue before he ended up in a situation where his heart would be broken.


	2. Obstacles

At 5:31 am, Anthony anxiously pulled his SUV into his usual spot just outside the entrance to Beryl's.

He'd already driven around the block twice that morning, in order to avoid being parked in the lot when the doors opened at 5:30.

Normally, he'd arrive about an hour later, just before the morning rush of sleepy souls trying to jump start their day.

He knew at that time, Beryl was typically in the back dealing with inventory or paperwork thus allowing him to spend a few moments alone with Edith before the other guests began to arrive.

But, this morning, he wanted to make sure they were alone with plenty of time to discuss their, well, situation he supposed you'd call it.

Reaching the front door, Anthony paused for a moment to gather his courage. Taking one last deep breath, he barged in.

The silver bell, alerting staff to visitors, clanged violently against the glass.

Edith looked up in surprise, failing to stop a huge grin from spreading across her face.

"Edith, I need" he began, "oh, you well, you're not alone."

"Hey, good morning sunshine" she beamed. "Anthony, this is Daisy. She's starting her training today" she said to explain the other girl's presence.

"Damn" Anthony silently cursed. "Really, you must be very excited" he nodded politely to Daisy, who whispered a barely audible thank you in return.

Based on her manner, the older gentleman doubted she'd last the week.

"You're in early" Edith interrupted his thoughts, "and I believe you were in need of something."

Anthony felt himself blush at her suggestive tone. "What?" I, I wouldn't want to, to be a bother" he stuttered.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Daisy stifle a laugh.

Edith arched an eyebrow at him before continuing with "I'd be more than happy to attend to any of your needs, Anthony."

"My usual latte" he croaked. "Long day ahead. Just needed to get an early start."

While waiting for Edith to finish preparing his drink, Anthony paced the lobby feigning interest in the the selction of travel mugs on display.

"Here you are sweetheart, one medium latte with an extra shot of love."

At this remark, young Daisy erupted into a fit of giggles, causing Anthony to turn beet red.

"Thanks" he managed, grabbing his beverage and rushing out.

That certainly didn't go as planned, Anthony thought, as he drove off.

"Now what you bumbling old fool?" he chastised himself. He'd have to wait until the new girl finished her training to speak with Edith. How long would that take? A week? Two perhaps?

"Bloody hell" he growled, as he pulled into traffic.

"Well", exclaimed Daisy, "he sure were a strange gent."

"I'll have you know that strange gent, as you put it, just happens to be my favorite customer" remarked Edith. "In fact, I rather have a crush on him."

"You should ask him out."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"He's obviously just as attracted to you."

"Don't be ridiculous" Edith scoffed, "Anthony doesn't think of me in that way."

"Edith, you'd have to be blind not to see it!"

"Fraid she's right love" Beryl agreed entering the room, "it's as plain as the nose on your face Ede. The man's crazy 'bout ya!"

"Good grief Beryl" Edith protested, "you've no idea what you're talking about."

"No idea" Beryl sputtered. "I'll tell ya this, Anthony Strallan's been coming to my coffee shop the past eight years, the better part of six of 'em, he never said much more than please or thank you to me or anyone else! You've been here six months and suddenly he's all chatty. Oh, it's awkward and painful to watch at times but that poor bloke's putting in quite the effort to strike up a conversation. With YOU Ede" she finished pointedly. "So that's my two cents worth. Make of it what you will. But for now girls, it's time to get down to business."

A _/N: I want to THANK all my reviewers for your kind words and encouragement! I'm so grateful you took the_ _time to post a review! Special thank you to the lovely Spottedhorse who helped me immensely with grammar and punctuation and was more than willing to get involved on very short notice so that I might post chapter one for ANDITH FEST! Also a big shout out to Baron Munchausen, I appreciate your advice kind sir!_


	3. Beryl To The Rescue

**I _want to THANK Showtunesdream, who left some one-liner prompts on Tumblr for Andith Fest 2016. I finally managed to work the one I chose into this chapter. Sail on!_**

Anthony returned home, utterly disappointed he hadn't had an opportunity to speak with Edith.

Sinking into his favoritef chair, he loosened his tie and undid his shirt cuffs, pushing the sleeves up his forearms.

Glancing at the clock, he wished it were seven pm rather than seven in the morning. He could certainly use a drink.

A loud sigh escaped his lips. Two weeks seemed an eternity when one was as desperate as he felt at the moment. Well, he'd just have to make the best of it until Daisy finished her training.

'Two weeks,' he sadly thought, as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the chair. A few moments later, his eyes snapped open as a sudden rather disturbing thought occurred to him. 'What if Edith were training her replacement?'

He stood, frantically pacing the room and running his fingers through his blonde waves. 'What if she were starting a new job, moving away, or heaven forbid, getting married.'

Anthony needed to know now! Grabbing his keys from the table, he headed off to Beryl's once again.

Anthony parked and hurried towards Beryl's, thoughts of never seeing Edith again racing through his head.

Stepping inside the café, he came to a sudden stop as three pairs of curious eyes turned in his direction. In that moment, he foolishly realized, he'd given no thought as to what he'd say.

Edith was surprised to say the least. Whether it was seeing Anthony again so soon or his unkempt appearance, she couldn't say. Her eyes eagerly roamed over his tall lanky frame, taking in his ruffled hair and wrinkled shirt which he'd left open at the collar. In her opinion, the man had never been more attractive!

Edith spoke first. "Well, it must be my lucky day" she exclaimed, "imagine, seeing you twice in one morning!"

"So, what brings you in again today?" inquired Beryl.

"Well, you see," Anthony paused, trying to formulate a feasible explanation. "I have a guest," he continued slowly, "and as much as I hate to admit it, I haven't anything to serve with tea."

'Oh no,' Edith thought, her enthusiasm at seeing Anthony again dissipating, 'that explains the mussed hair and his state of dress. He has a lady friend over and they've been, well.'

Her heart sank as she considered the activities the lovers had probably engaged in.

"So, what's she fond of?" Daisy piped up.

"Who?"

"Your guest, does she prefer scones, shortbread, cakes?"

"It's not a woman," Anthony snapped at the young girl. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh but he certainly didn't want Edith thinking he'd be entertaining a female visitor. He began to make his apologies but the shrill pitch of Beryl's voice cut him off.

"Not a female eh, well then who's the lucky fella?" the redhead teased.

"Beryl!" Edith admonished.

Daisy laughed.

It took Anthony a moment to catch onto the older lady's implication. His eyebrows shot up in alarm to the top of his forehead. "He's just a colleague," the agitated gentleman glared at the owner.

"Calm down old timer, just havin' a bit o' fun with ya," grinned Beryl.

"Ok everyone," interrupted Edith, "can we please focus on the reason Anthony's here." "Now, what did you have in mind or shall I just choose an assortment of pastries for you" she asked.

"Oh, please, you choose." Edith took a box and set about gathering a selection of their most popular items as well as a few of her favorites.

"So just out of curiosity," Anthony hesitated.

Edith glanced up at his pause, "yes?"

"Well, I thought, since you're training Daisy, well I wondered if maybe you were leaving or moving away perhaps."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Edith laughed, "but I'm afraid you're stuck with me for at least awhile longer. The holidays are coming so we'll need some extra help."

A broad grin instantly spread across Anthony's features. "'I'm really pleased you're not leaving. My mornings just wouldn't be the same without you."

"For Heaven's sake," Beryl cried, shaking her head, "please, let me help the both of you!" "Edith, Anthony would like to ask you out. Anthony, this lovely young lady accepts."

"What? No!" he sputtered. "I'm sure Edith's not interested in going out with me."

"And why wouldn't she be?" challenged Beryl.

"Well, to begin with, I'm old enough to be her father."

"Rubbish, age is just a number."

"In this case, the number's rather large".

"Why don't you let her be the judge of that?"

Anthony haphazardly glanced towards the object of his affections.

"Just because you're practically old enough to be my father," murmured Edith, glancing down at her shoes, "doesn't mean I'm not attracted to you."

"Do you mean? Is…is that a yes?"

"It is," the strawberry blonde smiled shyly at him "if the idea of going on a date with me appeals to you!"

"Of course. I should like that very much!"

"Praise be" Beryl nearly shouted. "Come along Daisy, there's some items we need to sort in the back. We'll leave you lovebirds to it."

"Are you free next Saturday, Edith? I realize that's nearly two weeks away, but I've a lot of important business to take care of before leaving to attend a meeting in Belgium next week."

"You'll drop by in the mornings?"

"Every morning until my flight leaves. You can count on it!"

"Perfect! I'll see you tomorrow then, Anthony."

"Until tomorrow Edith."


	4. Pre-Date Jitters

**Well, I've finally managed to post another chapter! I apologise for the delay. Hope you Andith shippers enjoy it. I own nothing DA related.**

Never had Anthony been happier to return home after a trip abroad. It had been four long days of traveling. Five days since he'd gazed upon Edith's lovely face. He hadn't known it possible to miss another person's presence so much. One hundred and twenty-seven hours since he'd ... Get a grip old man. You've yet to go on an official date and you're mooning over her like some lovestruck teenager.

True to his word, he'd stopped at Beryl's each morning until he departed for Belgium. But, ever since the redhead had practically thrown them together, conversation between Edith and he had become stilted. Gone, was the easy rapport they'd developed over the past few months. He'd become a stuttering fool, rambling on about the weather and such while Edith was a shadow of her usual jovial self. She seemed distant, causing Anthony to wonder if she was having second thoughts.

Anthony let out a long sigh of frustration. Maybe he should just cancel and spare Edith the embarrassment of being seen with him. Besides, it was Thursday night and still he was struggling with where to take Edith for their first date. As strained as things had become between them in the mornings, the idea of trying to spend an entire evening in conversation over dinner seemed out of the question.

What if their date involved an activity? Something fun to ease the tension while allowing them an opportunity to learn more about one another. That eliminated seeing a film or attending a concert or play. He'd spent every spare minute thinking of possibilities but in the end all of them seemed cliche or pointed out the vast differences in their ages.

Good Lord! How on earth had he gotten himself into such a predicament. He wasn't a ladies man! Never had been. He could count on one hand the number of dates he'd been on in the past five years. And he certainly hadn't met with any success. There'd been no second dates with any of the women he'd taken out. In fact, his sister, feeling sorry for her poor lonely younger brother, had set him up on at least two of those disastrous occasions.

Anthony, himself, had grown quite accustomed to the comfortable, albeit somewhat boring, routine he'd settled into in the years since Maude had left. At least he'd content been until a certain strawberry blonde came along stirring up emotions that had lain dormant in his semi-frozen heart.

Perhaps he should just ask Edith if there was anything in particular that she'd enjoy. If he did, would she think him an old fuddy duddy who hadn't bothered to put forth the effort to plan a proper date?

It was well after midnight when Anthony made the decision to ask the lovely young lady for her opinion. Edith would either be glad he was trying to ensure she enjoyed their time together or she'd see him for the boring old fool he was. Exhausted, physically from his time away and emotionally, from his mental wavering, the older gentleman eventually drifted into a restless slumber.

The following morning Anthony was surprised and grateful to find Edith alone upon entering the cafe. Here was an opportunity to resolve his lingering doubts about her acceptance of his invitation and allow Edith to politely back out if she were so inclined.

Unfortunately, in his haste, he failed to notice the the beaming smile that spread across the young woman's face, as she called out "Hello you!"

"Edith" he began, as his brow furrowed, " I realize we had plans for tomorrow but..."

"It's ok Anthony, an explanation isn't necessary" the redhead murmured, as her smile fell away. "If you need to cancel, I understand. Actually, I expected you to do so before you left town."

"Well if you...wait...What?"

"It happens all the time. Some fellow asks me out then comes to his senses realizing how plain and uninteresting I am."

"That's ridiculous, my dear! Honestly, it's not that I want to cancel."

"You...You don't?"

"Of course not! It's just things became a bit awkward before I left. I've worried you might be having doubts. Beryl, I'm afraid, rather put you on the spot. Perhaps you only accepted out of kindness to spare me the humiliation of being turned down in front of her and Daisy."

Edith laughed nervously.

"Might I ask what you find so amusing?" the tall blonde tilted his head to one side.

"Anthony, I've been dropping hints for months now hoping you'd ask me out. Other than writing my number on your cup and begging you to call me, I don't know how I could have made it more obvious. Actually, I once did that but lost my nerve and threw the cup in the trash when you came in."

"You did?"

Edith nodded bashfully, "the awkwardness was due to Beryl and Daisy hovering about and trying to listen in on our conversation. Now, you were saying"

"What? Oh, it's just" he stuttered nervously, "I..I'm not..I haven't...I wanted you to enjoy..."

"Edith, please forgive me" Anthony looked away. He couldn't bear to see how disappointed she'd be in him.

"I've been racking my brain but I've no idea where you'd like to go or what you'd like to do tomorrow. I guess, what I'm trying to say, is I'm open to any suggestions you might have. That is if you'll still willing to humor this pathetic..."

"Hush now" Edith softly interrupted. She reached for Anthony's hand before continuing. "I don't care what we do as long as it means spending time with you."

"Bowling" Anthony blurted out. "Go bowling with me tomorrow afternoon."

 **My apologies! I meant for this chapter to be the actual date but I've struggled trying to find something a little different for our lovely couple than the usual first date options. Besides, it wouldn't be Edith and Anthony without a few doubts and/or misunderstandings. Am I right?**


	5. The Date - Part I

**Hello Andith Shippers. Hope everyone is enjoying summer and looking forward to ANDITH FEST 2017 happening August 18th - 21st. Please head over to Tumblr and thank _SHOWTUNESDREAM_ for arranging the celebration of our lovely OTP! **

At noon the next day, a nervous Anthony Strallan pulled up in front of Edith's flat. He sat for a moment, hoping the butterflies flitting about his stomach would settle a bit. Shaking his head, he wondered why on earth he'd chosen this particular activity. It had been years since he'd bowled a frame. He was sure to look a right fool.

Get a move on old-timer, she's probably watching out the window wondering if you've lost your mind. Resisting the urge to drive off, he forced himself out of the car and up the steps. Ringing the bell, he turned towards the street as he waited. Hearing the door open, he spun around to say hello but Anthony, having never seen Edith outside of work, was met by a sight that rendered him speechless. She wore faded jeans, a dark blue blouse, and her hair was tied back with a green scarf. The young woman was simply gorgeous.

"Good afternoon" the young woman greeted softly as he continued to stare.

 _For heavens sake say something you old fool. Anything._

"You're beautiful" he blurted. _Smooth Strallan real smooth._

"I've already agreed to go out with you, Anthony. You needn't flatter me" Edith murmured.

"I assure you I'm only stating the obvious. You look quite lovely."

"Well.. I..well...thank you" Edith stammered.

Much to Anthony's dismay, the redhead was clearly not used to receiving such compliments. In that moment he promised, if given the chance, Edith would never doubt how beautiful and charming she was to him.

"Shall we?" the older gentleman gestured towards the car.

Fifteen minutes later the couple stepped inside the bowling alley. As they headed towards the lanes, someone called out "Sir Anthony!" Immediately recognizing the voice, the tall blonde inwardly groaned as he reluctantly turned to greet his employee, Tom Branson.

"I have to say boss, you're the last person I ever expected...Edith!" the Irishman exclaimed, as he finally glanced towards Anthony's companion.

"Hello Tom" the redhead greeted. Then looking to her date, "SIR Anthony?"

"Oh, um, my family has never made much of their title" the baronet mumbled. "So" he continued, in an attempt to steer the conversation away from himself, "it seems the two of you are acquainted."

"You could say that" Tom laughed. "Edith and my girlfriend, Sybil are sisters."

"Edith" Sybil squealed joining the group, "what on earth brings you here?"

"Apparently" grinned the Irishman, "your sister is on a date with my boss." He looked back to Anthony, "I can't believe it. Your Edith is Lady Edith Crawley!"

"Well" Anthony faltered, "I um...I.. wouldn't say... my Edith."

Grinning mischievously, the younger fellow turned to the strawberry blonde, "Whenever he speaks of you, it's always my Edith says or my Edith at the coffee shop or something of the sort."

Blushing furiously, Anthony cleared his throat. "Please, you musn't let us keep you from your plans."

"No need to be embarrassed" Sybil smiled at the older gentleman. "Edith is always referring to you as her Anthony."

"Sybil" Edith glared at her baby sister.

"At least you had the decency not to deny it" the younger Crawley smirked.

"So, Lady Edith Crawley, as in the Earl of Grantham's daughter?" Anthony asked pointedly.

"Oh you know", the strawberry blonde shrugged, "I've never really cared about titles and all that nonsense."

"I can't believe we didn't figure this out on our own, Tom."

"I'm fairly certain you never expected to see your lovely sister out with an old codger" Anthony muttered.

"Sir Anthony" Sybil spoke up."You may be mature but you're not old." She gazed thoughtfully at the baronet, "from what Edith tells me you're extremely intelligent and funny. And quite handsome" she continued, ignoring the glare being sent her way, "No wonder my sister is so taken with you!"

Glancing in Edith's direction, the younger Crawley bit her lip. _. If looks could kill._

Embarrassed by the brunette's words, the older gentleman stared at the ground.. "You're very kind" he stuttered.

"Edith, would you mind if I had a quick word with Anthony?"

"Not at all. Take your time."

"Good, that'll give us girls a few minutes alone" Sybil exclaimed, pulling Edith to a nearby bench.

"Alright, I want to hear everything. How long have the two of you been seeing each other?"

"Calm down Syb. This is our first date."

"Yes, but you known each other for months. And I can see how smitten the both of you are!"

"They're headed this way" Edith whispered, "now hush!"

"Ok, but don't forget we're having brunch tomorrow. You can fill me in on all the details then. Unless" she winked, "you're planning to have company for breakfast."

"Sybil" Edith hissed.

"Never say never sister! Send me a text in the morning if you're otherwise occupied" she added with a giggle.

"It was nice to meet you Lady Sybil" said Anthony as the men rejoined them.

"Please, call me Sybil. It was a pleasure meeting you as well Anthony."

"You lovebirds have fun and don't do anything we wouldn't do" Tom teased as the couples parted ways.

"Or haven't done" Sybil called playfully over her shoulder , "if you get my drift."

Thoroughly embarrassed, Anthony and Edith could only stare awkwardly at one another.

"Anthony" Edith began, "I...could we skip the bowling? I'm really not feeling up to it after running into Sybil and Tom."

"Oh, of course. I'll drop you at your flat" the baronet replied dejectedly.

Although, he could certainly understand why Edith would be put off after seeing her sister out with Tom who was good looking, athleticly built, and most importantly, in Anthony's opinion, years younger. No, this little encounter had opened Edith's eyes to the huge mistake she'd made in agreeing to go out with him, silly old fool that he was.

Thinking Anthony was attempting to end their outing, the strawberry blonde panicked.

"I thought...if you want...we could...never mind" Edith sighed.

Anthony held his breath. "We could what?"

"Perhaps get to know each other better. I was too nervous to eat any breakfast so...I thought...we might have lunch. Only if you're interested of course."

Smiling, Anthony held his arm out for Edith to take, "Come with me, my dear. I know just the place!"


	6. The Date - Part II

**Well folks, I didn't intend for the date to extend to three chapters but other characters keep insisting on making an appearance and writing themselves into the story. Seriously, I'm unable to stop them!**

Arm in arm, Anthony led Edith a few blocks away from the lanes to a quaint little building with a few tables situated on the sidewalk.

"Oh, what a cute cafe" exclaimed the strawberry blonde.

"Please, don't let Charlie Carson hear you say that. He insists it's a bistro and the menu is more similar to that venue than a cafe."

"Sounds as though Mr. Carson is a stickler for details" Edith smiled.

"I'd say that's putting it mildly" grinned the older gentleman, as he knocked lightly on the door. "But, as you'll see, his attention to detail pays great dividends when it comes to finding the perfect wine to pair with a meal."

"We don't open for another hour" bellowed a voice from within.

"Perhaps we should come back later" suggested Edith when Anthony began to knock more forcefully.

"I'm assuming either you can't read or" boomed a mountain of a man as he swung open the door.

"Or" interrupted the tall blonde, "perhaps you might, just this once, make an exception."

"Well I'll be. Elsie, love, come look who's finally decided to pay us a visit."

"Anthony Strallan" exclaimed an older dark haired lady with a Scottish brogue. "Where've ya been keeping yourself? And who's this lovely young lass?"

"Edith, allow me to introduce Charles and Elsie Carson, owners of this fine establishment. Charles and Elsie, I'd like you to meet Edith Crawley. She and I are..are.."

"On a date" finished the strawberry blonde causing Anthony to blush.

"That's wonderful news isn't it Els" Charles exclaimed with an exaggerated waggle of his bushy eyebrows. "Sir Anthony out amongst the living again. He gave a slight nod in Edith's direction, "Well done young lady!"

"Really Charles, you're embarrassing the both of them."

"And stop with the title" Anthony warned, "or I shall resort to addressing you as Carson."

"Now, what can we do for you?" Elsie asked.

"I was hoping Edith and I might sample the delights of your fine cuisine."

Elsie swatted her hand at the baronet. "Enough of that young man. You make it sound as if we're a Michelin Star restaurant. We serve simple hearty food that's tasty and filling, Miss Edith. I'm certainly no chef but neither will ya go hungry. Follow me."

Elsie led the couple out back to a single table in a secluded courtyard, chatting away as if she and Edith were old friends.

"My goodness" the young lady remarked, "look at the table setting! You'd think the Queen herself was dining here today!"

"One of my husband's hobbies. He's quite the history buff where the British aristocracy and their tradtions are concerned. I think he may well ha' been the butler of a grand house in a previous life."

"Well, he'll be overjoyed to learn he's serving the daughter of a Lord today" Anthony smirked.

"Oh my God! Your last name is Crawley. Elsie, Edith is Lord Grantham's daughter!" Charles nearly shouted as he joined the group. "You could have given a bit of notice so we might be prepared" he said to Anthony, an edge of disapproval apparent in his tone.

"Calm down Charlie" his wife urged "why don't ye go select a nice bottle of wine to go with beef bourguignon."

"Calm down she says" her husband grumbled, as he headed in the direction of the wine cellar. "How am I supposed to calm down when Sir Lancelot shows up unannounced to dine with the daughter of an Earl no less!"

"You'll have to excuse Charlie. I'm afraid he doesn't cope well with surprises."

"Or change" Anthony added, causing Mrs. Carson to chuckle in agreement.

"Aye, you'd be right about that lad."

Making small talk, the couple feasted on a delicious meal with Mr. Carson occasionally inquiring whether they were in need of anything. Both were amused by the flourish with which Charles refilled their wine glasses especially taking notice of how the gentleman seemed to relish any opportunity to call Edith, m'lady.

Once the couple had finished, Charles cleared the table with a _let me take that for you m'lady._ Elsie rolled her eyes and approached Edith. "Thank you for indulging my husband, Miss Crawley. That was very kind of you."

"It was my pleasure and, please, call me Edith."

"I hope we'll be seeing more of you in the future Edith. And now, we'll leave you young folks in peace. Stay as long as you'd like just be sure to say g'bye before you head out."

"Alone at last" Anthony sighed watching Mrs. Carson retreat inside.

"I think their quite lovely" remarked the strawberry blonde. "But now" she continued, with a glint in her eye, "I want to learn all about the mysterious Sir Anthony Strallan."


	7. Getting To Know You

" _But now" she continued, with a glint in her eye, "I want to learn all about the mysterious Sir Anthony Strallan."_

"Mysterious" Anthony snorted, "there's nothing remotely mysterious about me. Boring would be a much more accurate description."

Shaking her head, the young lady disagreed. "Surely you're many things but I doubt boring is one of them."

"Would you mind if I asked a question first?" Anthony began, "and then I promise to tell you whatever you'd like to know about me."

"Alright then, go on."

"Why is the daughter of an Earl working in a coffee shop? Not that there's anything wrong with that" the tall blonde hurriedly continued after Edith arched an eyebrow at him.

Biting her lip, Edith thought for a moment and taking a deep breath spoke quietly as if ashamed of what she were about to say.

"I should probably start by saying I'm the middle daughter, sandwiched between two very beautiful and strong sisters with forceful personalities."

Anthony opened his mouth but Edith held up her hand to silence him.

"The fact is that between the three of us, I was destined to be the odd one out. My achievements overlooked. My ambitions ridiculed." Edith heaved a small sigh, "You've no idea how terribly difficult it is to continue to believe in yourself when no one else offers any support or encouragement whatsoever. A good portion of my life was spent wallowing in self pity until I realized that being different wasn't something to be ashamed of. In fact, it was something I should embrace. Since deciding that my opinion was the only one that really mattered, I've been much happier and for the most part, satisfied with the choices I've made in life. At least that's the case until I'm forced to spend time with family and reminded what a huge disappointment I am in their eyes. A failure who has no idea what to do with my life. Which isn't true either. I know what I want, it just doesn't fit in with the Crawley expectations of what befits an Earl's daughter."

Edith paused and the two sat in silence until Anthony's curiosity got the better of him. "And what do you want to do" he gently prodded.

"I want to be a writer but neither Papa nor Granny approve. They feel I should be more like Mary, interested in the future of Downton or at least involved in running one of it's many organizations. But that's not me, Anthony. Never has been. Mary was born to lead the estate. She's proud and glamorous with an air of authority. All things that I'm not" she sighed. "I'm just...me. So, my choices were either live in the lap of luxury and be miserable or follow my dream. I chose to forge my own path so that neither Papa nor anyone else would have the right to tell me what I could or could not do. That's why I'm at Beryl's."

"You are beautiful Edith. And while many find glamor rather appealing, you, my dear, are down to earth and I find that quality much more enchanting. You've no idea how strong you really are. Not to mention brave. It takes a great deal of strength and courage to do as you've done and follow your heart. Not many people would stand up to their family and strike out on their own especially if it meant being cut off from a sizeable fortune. I find that commendable."

Edith gave a small smile. "I wish my father agreed with you. While he's not exactly thrilled about Sybil's nursing ambitions, he can at least say she's helping people. He thinks I'm being self centered and selfish."

"That's ridiculous. You're one of the kindest people I know."

"Not compared to Sybil."

"Edith, I've seen the patience you have with customers who've never been in a coffee shop and haven't the slightest idea what to order. The care you take with elderly folks who need a bit more time or have trouble using their debit card. Children who've spilled a drink and look as if they're waiting for a beating from the headmaster until you wink and reassure them that they're not the first and definitely won't be the last person you'll have to clean up after. Sybil may very well be a dear but you also have beautiful heart. It's one of the many things I love about you."

"I can't believe you noticed...no one's ever said so... many... good things...about me" the strawberry blonde blushed.

"I only hope I haven't spoiled your evening" the baronet frowned, "by asking such a personal question."

"You haven't" the redhead shrugged. Glancing away from care and concern registered on the tall blonde's face, she murmured "I've never been so...open with anyone. It's rather nice, you know, having someone actually listen."

"Edith sweet, look at me" Anthony coaxed. "I'm always here to listen" he said softly as the strawberry blonde's eyes met his.

For the next few moments, the couple sat in silence, Edith lost in contemplation and Anthony, upset at the neglect the young woman had experienced at the hands of her family.

"Enough about me" Edith's voice eventually cut through the stillness. "What did Charles mean by the back amongst the living comment?"

Anthony grimaced. "I was married and when my ex wife left me, I just sort of threw myself into work."

"You must have loved her a great deal."

"I was fond of Maude but we married for the wrong reasons. Marriage was expected of a man in my position and Maude loved the idea of having a title."

"How long have you been divorced?"

Anthony mulled things over a moment, "nearly ten years."

"How did the two of you meet?"

"Some society function I was roped into. Maude was there with some mutual friends from Cambridge. She was outgoing, loud, the life of the party. I'd never been particularly comfortable around women and when she showed an interest in someone as bookish and awkward as me, well, I was flattered. The whole opposites attract thing I suppose. And while it may work for some, I must say, in my experience, it's a recipe for disaster. Of course, once we were married and settled in Yorkshire, Maude realized life on a country estate and my meager title were poor substitutes for the excitement she craved. One night I refused to attend some gala because frankly I was exhausted. We had a terrible row. She called me the most boring of men and declared that only a desperate woman would ever consider tying herself to me. A few months later she ran off with a Von something or other who was supposedly, a member of the German nobility."

"Oh Anthony, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. I was as miserable as she and glad to put an end to the whole charade. I decided that marriage wasn't for me unless, perhaps, I found a lady whose personality mirrored mine. Someone who shared similar interests. Quiet evenings spent at home reading in the library. An occasional night out at the theatre. The odd cooking class. Art."

"We seem to have a lot in common" Edith beamed enthusiastically only to blush furiously once she realized how her remark might have sounded.

Sensing the young woman's obvious discomfort, Anthony jumped in to prevent an lull in the conversation. "And you, I'm sure you have several eligible fellows vying for your attention? Stopping by Beryl's to chat and flirt. I'm probably keeping you from some handsome young chap as we speak."

Edith shook her head. "I'm nearly twenty-eight and my flirting with you is a first! I've always been awkward especially where men are concerned. If my family were to see how I carry on with you, they'd all be like, "who is this person and what have you done with Edith?"

The older gentleman gave a lopsided grin. "You must be joking."

"I can't explain it" Edith smiled back , as a rosy blush crept across her cheeks. "I've never felt such a connection...such a sense of ease with any man. The conversation, the flirting and banter...with you...it all comes so naturally. What about you? Why have you never remarried. Surely in the past ten years at least one lovely lady is bound to have captured your interest."

"No" the baronet whispered, reaching across the table to take Edith's hand, "not until now."


	8. At The End Of The Night

**Oh my, it's nearly been a year since I've updated this story, which was actually my first Andith fic. My profuse apologies! Feel free to yell at me in frustration! If it's any consolation, we finally get to see how our lovely couple's date ended.**

 _What about you? Why have you never remarried? Surely, in the past ten years at least one lovely lady is bound to have captured your interest._

 _"No" the baronet whispered, reaching across the table to take Edith's hand, "not until now."_

The baronet's unexpected admission caught not only Edith but Anthony himself by surprise and the older gentleman, not wanting to press his luck when the afternoon had gone so well, decided, on that note, it was time to see the strawberry blonde home. Stopping to convey their appreciation for such a lovely meal, the couple bid their hosts farewell, but only after Edith had promised an adamant Elsie that the older woman would most definitely be seeing more of the redhead in the near future.

The ride back to the strawberry blonde's flat was relatively quiet, as both Anthony and Edith contemplated their newly developing relationship. The truth of the matter was, although both would certainly have been reluctant to admit it for fear of appearing overly eager, neither was ready at the moment for this particular outing to end. Besides, Anthony told himself, such a beautiful young lady would, naturally, on a Saturday night already have plans.

Finally, Edith turning towards the baronet, summoned her courage, "there's a cinema that on Saturday evenings shows classic films. Cary Grant, Jimmy Stewart, that sort of fare. I'd planned on going, I...I..." she stammered before forging ahead, "I don't suppose you'd be interested."

Anthony's brow furrowed, "If you're sure I wouldn't be keeping you from anything" he answered hesitantly. "Or, more importantly" he mumbled under his breath, "anyone."

"Not at all" the redhead assured him, "In fact, it's where I spend most Saturday nights. There's just something about old films that I find utterly captivating!"

Arriving just as the show was about to start, the pair was fortunate to locate two seats near the back of a packed house for the showing of _Roman Holiday._

"Is there always such a turnout" Anthony asked glancing towards Edith as the opening credits began rolling.

The young woman, her eyes shining with anticipation and delight, simply nodded in response. Two hours later, the strawberry blonde was swiping away tears using a handkerchief provided by Anthony.

"I've seen this film countless times" Edith confessed as the film ended, "and yet I always manage to forget just how sad the ending is."

"Watching Joe standing there staring after the princess while everyone else leaves is rather heart wrenching isn't it?" the tall blond agreed. "He turns out to be rather noble character after all, doesn't he?"

Fresh tears brimmed in Edith eyes, "Yes and watching him walk out alone absolutely breaks my heart."

"Let's get you home, shall we" Anthony offered the redhead his arm. "It's been an enjoyable but rather long day, I'm afraid and I'm sure you'd like to rest."

After arriving back at Edith's flat and escorting her to the door, the older gentleman reached for the young woman's hand, "Thank you for a most splendid day m'lady" he whispered before bowing gracefully and lightly kissing the back of her fingers.

"Your more than welcome to come in for a...a nightcap" the strawberry blonde blushed.

For a moment, Anthony studied his companion intently. "No, perhaps another time" he suggested, his piercing gaze traveling down the length of her body and back up again to rest on her lovely face.

Assuming the baronet's refusal was due to a lack of interest based, in her opinion, on her plain and rather unbecoming appearance, Edith began digging frantically for her keys, "Oh god, how embarrassing. Of course an attractive and distinguished gentleman such as yourself wouldn't..."

"Edith, you are mistaken" the tall blond's warm breath sent a shiver through the young woman as he bent to murmur in her ear, "forgive my failure to express just how desirable I find you." Placing a hand at the small of her back, he felt her body trembling, "perhaps you might allow me to rectify my oversight" he muttered, cupping her chin with the other hand and tilting her face up to his. The strawberry blonde caught only a glimpse of the fiery passion in Anthony's bright blue eyes before he claimed her lips.

For a moment, Edith thought she was surely dreaming until Anthony's tongue grazed gently across her upper lip causing her knees to turn to jelly. Her hands, which had been lying lightly across his chest, were suddenly grasping at his broad shoulders in an effort to steady herself as the older gentleman gently guided her backwards. Pressing her up against the door, his large hands roamed down her curves resting at her hips and pulling her close. As her body came into contact with the proof of his desire, Edith gasped, causing Anthony to break the kiss. Peering down at her swollen lips and heaving bosom, the baronet thought, the strawberry blonde a remarkably stunning young woman. He also found, to his surprise, his tired old body was consumed by a desperate need to take her in his arms once more. His own breath coming in short ragged gasps, Anthony willed himself to step back, placing some distance between the two has he fought to gain control over his primal urges.

Taking the opportunity to gather her purse and search for her keys, a still shaky Edith, after unlocking the door, turned back to Anthony. Stepping forward, the tall blond took her palm once again and in a voice that was just a bit deeper, just a bit huskier, uttered "goodnight " before placing a final, tender kiss to the back of her hand and taking his leave.

A speechless Edith, somehow, managed to make it across the threshold and close the door before her quivering legs gave out and she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

 _Though I have neglected this story for far too long, still I_ _would love to hear your comments even if just to say.."It's about time!"_

 _Roman Holiday was a 1953 film starring Gregory Peck and Audrey Hepburn. If you haven't seen it, I'd highly recommend doing so!_


	9. Sisterly Advice

**I just want to say how much I appreciate everyone who continues to read and review this story even after I neglected it for so long. Thank you for sticking with me and being patient. You folks are the absolute best!**

After a night spent tossing and turning, Edith awoke the next morning to the chiming of the door bell.

"Hang on" she called, throwing a robe over her t-shirt and shorts.

Treading down the hall and opening the door to find herself greeted by a grinning Sybil, the young woman groaned inwardly. She'd completely forgotten the two were supposed to meet for brunch.

"It would seem you weren't coming to brunch so I thought I'd bring brunch to you, sort of. It's only coffee and croissants."

"Oh Syb, I'm terribly sorry, it's just, I didn't sleep well last night."

"So, may I come in or is there a certain handsome baronet hiding under your bed?" Giving her sister the once over, Sybil smirked, "Perhaps he's still in it!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous" Edith rolled her eyes. "Although it wasn't for lack of trying" she muttered.

"What!" Sybil cried, grabbing the strawberry blonde's arm and pulling her to the sofa, "I want to hear all about it."

"Really Syb, there's nothing to tell" Edith shrugged, feeling the blood rushing to her face as she remembered the taste of Anthony's kiss and the feel of his body against hers, "except that I made a complete fool of myself."

"Oh, you're not getting off that easily, young lady. Nothing doesn't account for the way you're blushing. Now spill" the youngest Crawley sister ordered.

So, Edith set about explaining how she and Anthony had foregone bowling and spent the afternoon getting to know each other over lunch at Elsie and Charles' and afterwards, on the ride home, she'd managed to work up the nerve to ask the baronet to a movie.

"And after the movie, he brought you home and the two of you had mind blowing sex" Sybil squealed.

"Hello" Edith waved a hand in front of the brunette, "it's me we're talking about, not you or Mary."

"Oh really" Sybil arched an eyebrow in her sister's direction, "then what's with the big grin you're trying to contain?"

"Oh god Syb, it was amazing" the redhead gushed, "nothing like this has ever happened to me before! He saw me to the door, took my hand in his and kissed it."

"Oh my god, that's so romantic! What else?"

"Well, before I could stop myself, I'd invited him in for a nightcap."

"What! Are you kidding me? So you did have sex!"

"NO! He turned me down."

"Wait just a minute" Sybil eyed her sister suspiciously, "if he turned you down, then why are you practically glowing. What else happened?"

"It's all rather a blur. One minute I was trying to find my key and mumbling how someone so distinguished and handsome couldn't possibly find me attractive and the next..." Edith paused. "I...I don't think I should say anymore.

"Are you kidding me?" Sybil swatted the redhead's shoulder, "You can't stop there."

"Long story short, the next thing I know, he's whispering in my ear that I'm mistaken. That he... he does find me desirable" the strawberry blonde took a deep breath. "Suddenly, my back's pressed to the door and I'm being kissed senseless. And, his hands... were grasping my hips, pulling me against him" Edith dipped her head to hide her flaming cheeks, "and...and I...I could, you know...feel that he was enjoying the kiss. At least, I thought he was."

"Wait, what do you mean, you thought he was?"

"I don't know...Anthony seemed so passionate, at first, but then he stepped away, said goodnight and was gone. I was up half the night trying to figure out what went wrong. Maybe it's because I'm a lousy kisser. Maybe he finally realized how pathetic I..."

"Hold it right there, Edith. You do this every time something good happens in your life" the brunette accused.

"Do what? I don't know what you mean."

"Start second guessing everything including yourself" Sybil scolded. "It's like you're determined to sabotage any chance you might have at happiness before it can even get off the ground."

"Well, in my experience" the strawberry blonde sighed, "a failed relationship doesn't hurt nearly as bad when one hasn't invested quite so much in it."

"No it doesn't but then you"ll never know how truly wonderful it can be either, my dear. So before you start assuming the worst and writing off yet another man, what say you give Anthony a chance, hmmm."

"He never said anything about wanting to see me again or even that he'd call. "Perhaps, he's written me off."

"Oh sweetie, calm down " the brunette said, reaching out to give her sister a hug. If I were to venture a guess, I'd say he's just trying to be a gentleman. Wouldn't that be a welcome change?"

Edith nodded her head in agreement. She had to admit, yesterday had been extremely nice.

"So, give it a few days. I saw how the two of you were together. I'm sure you'll hear from Anthony very soon."

"I hope you're right sis, I just..." the doorbell rang startling both sisters.

"Who could that be" Edith wondered aloud, "I wasn't expecting you this morning much less anyone else."

Opening the door, the young woman gasped.

"Edith Crawley" asked the delivery boy.

"Yes."

"Then these are for you" he said, handing a huge bouquet to the middle Crawley sister.

"Syb could you?" Edith nodded towards the young man.

"Ah, of course" Sybil, rummaged through her pockets and finding a few bills with which to tip the lad, ushered him out the door. "Aren't you going to read the card" she asked turning back towards her sister. "Although, I've a pretty good guess who they're from."

Taking the card from the envelope, the redhead began to read.

 _Edith,_

 _This small gesture is but a poor attempt to show how thoroughly enchanted I've become with you. Before we met, I would never have dreamed that some one as kind and beautiful as you, my sweet, would find this wretched old codger and bring such warmth and joy to what had previously been a cold and dismal existence. You have no idea how much each smile, touch, or lingering glance has brightened my life but I hope the pink carnations and purple astors will give voice to the emotions that mere words cannot express. I pray, my darling girl, that yesterday is but the beginning for us._

 _Anthony_

"How wonderfully romantic" Sybil sighed, flopping back on the sofa. "And you were worried he'd gone off you already. Well, you can stop fretting. The man obviously adores you. He even knows that pink carnations and purple astors are your favorite."

"I only mentioned it once in passing. It's been months ago." The redhead smiled, "I can't believe he remembered."

"Of course he would. Anyone can see he's..." the brunette was cut off by Edith's cell. "One guess who that is" she teased.

Picking it up, the strawberry blonde lost it when she saw that it was indeed, Anthony calling. "It's him" she exclaimed, "what should I do?"

"If I were you, I'd start by answering it" Sybil grinned. "And put it on speaker."

"Hello."

"Um... good morning Edith" Anthony stuttered. "I... I was... just calling to see if you've received a delivery from the florist."

"Yes I have and their gorgeous. Thank you!"

"Not half as beautiful as you my sweet."

Sybil covered her mouth, stifling a laugh as Edith fumbled with the phone nearly dropping it in her attempt to turn off the speaker.

"Tonight? That sounds lovely. I'll see you at six then. Goodbye."

"Well" Sybil demanded once her sister had ended the connection, "aren't you going to tell me where he's taking you?"

"If you promise not to laugh."

The brunette made a crossing motion over her heart.

"There's a poetry reading at the book shop in York..."

" Egaads" the younger Crawley cried, "The man's perfect for you!"

"Let's not get carried away" Edith cringed, "it's only our second date."

"The way I see it, the man is completely besotted with you. And, clearly, he's attuned to your interests. So for once, just try to relax and enjoy yourself, ok."

"I'll try" Edith sighed, "I'll try."


	10. Topsy Turvy

The next few weeks passed in sheer bliss for Edith as she and Anthony pleasantly passed several evenings and a good deal of the weekends together, enjoying outings which consisted of anything from poetry readings to simply spending time with each other. Unfortunately, the handsome baronet was being called away on business over the next five days and, so, at the moment, the couple was saying their final farewells before Anthony's plane departed.

"You'll call every evening, once you've finished for the day?" Edith inquired for umpteenth time.

"Yes, sweet one." Anthony patiently replied and has the redhead went to speak again, he chuckled and quietly added, "I promise."

"You know" Edith seemed to hesitate, "sometimes it's rather unnerving how you're able to read my thoughts."

"That's not a bad thing though" the tall blond paused, thoughtfully tilting his head to one side before continuing, "is it?"

"NO, not at all" the strawberry blonde assured him. "It's just...well... she fumbled, "it takes some getting used to I suppose."

"And, once I return, there"ll be plenty of time for you to do just that but, for now my sweet, I'm afraid, I really must go if I intend to catch my flight."

Anthony wrapped his long arms around the young woman and, after giving her one last blood boiling kiss to remember him by, grabbed his carry-on bag and headed towards the departure gate. With a wave, Edith blew the older gentleman a kiss as he gave one final glance back and then he was gone.

 _Four days later..._

Anthony Strallan was certain he'd never been more excited in his life. Not only had he completed his business a day early but he'd been able to secure a flight allowing him to return home in time to drop off his things and still surprise Edith at work before the morning rush. At least, that's what he'd assumed but, upon opening the door to Beryl's, it soon became apparent from the crowd inside that he was entirely mistaken. Every table was taken and the line was nearly to the door as Beryl feverishly took orders and Daisy served up pastries.

Edith worked fervently to keep up with the demand for lattes and cappuccinos, only glancing up as she called out a customer's beverage for pickup. This time though the young woman did a double take, convinced she was imagining things, Closing her eyes and shaking her head, the strawberry blonde stole another quick glance which sent her heart soaring. Her Anthony was back! As their eyes met, the baronet simply shrugged and gave her that adorable crooked grin. Damn, the redhead cursed inwardly, on a normal day they wouldn't have been busy at this time and she could have welcomed him back with a kiss. She was about to call out to welcome the older gentleman home, when Mrs. O'Brien interrupted her attempt with some frivolous complaint. After settling the issue with the argumentative hag, Edith returned to tossing out drinks, fully aware that only one other customer, an older woman, had entered since Anthony. She forced herself to take a calming breath, hoping things would die down by the time he made it to the bar and perhaps they'd manage a minute alone.

Just as Anthony was about to order, the door opened and the entrance bell dinged again. Edith scowled, her features softening though as she looked up to see William Mason enter. Anthony looked over his shoulder, taking in the tall good looking fellow about Edith's age.

"Hey Ede, how ya doing?" the lad called out boisterously.

"I'm fine Will, what about you?"

"Doing good, beautiful! And I'll be having my usual."

"Someone must be a regular" the woman behind Anthony smiled up at the lanky young fellow.

"I am, and I'll let you in on another little secret" Will grinned broadly, "sometimes, when it's just the four of us, we even dance."

No one seemed to notice the baronet's clenched fists nor the grimace that flashed briefly across his features during this exchange.

Watching as the tall blonde stepped up to place his order, Edith smiled to herself, only three more customers before she'd be making Anthony's usual drink, a triple grande latte.

"What!" Beryl shrieked, "you never order just coffee" she said, turning to give Edith a confused look. "Are ya sure ya don't wanna get your latte this mornin'?"

Anthony simply shook his head.

Puzzled, Edith paused to watch as the frazzled redhead handed the baronet a cup of coffee. Taking the beverage, Anthony threw some bills on the counter and promptly turned towards the exit. Dumbfounded, Edith, unable to speak, stood in silence, watching the retreating gentleman's back. About halfway to the door, Anthony looking over his shoulder in Edith's direction, threw up his left arm. The strawberry blonde, caught off guard by the menacing stare directed at her, waved back weakly. What on earth, she wondered, had just happened.

 **Any of you ever feel as though life is determined to drag you down? Apologies for my absence, but just when I thought things couldn't get much worse, my 10 year old Australian Shepherd/Corgi mix passed away unexpectedly from cancer. It hurts like hell.**


	11. A Jealous Fool

**Thanks everyone for your reviews and comments! They make my day! And, to all those reading, you are appreciated more than you will ever know!**

"Beryl and Daisy tried to console their co-worker after Anthony's abrupt departure, insisting the tall blond probably had some urgent business to attend to and that Edith would likely hear from him later that day. The young woman's instincts though, were telling her not to get her hopes up. Edith was fully aware that, between the time the baronet had entered the shop until he'd left, his demeanor towards her had done a complete three hundred sixty degree turn about. She was right. Anthony didn't return that day and he wasn't answering her calls or replying to her texts. He was conspicuously absent the next morning as well as the following one. Soon, a week had passed without seeing or hearing from the older gentleman.

"Perhaps you could drop by his office" Daisy suggested, as Edith finished her shift and prepared to head home.

"No" the redhead sighed, "if he's not answering my calls or texts, I'm not going to further embarrass myself, or him, by going over there. I just have to accept the fact that he doesn't want to see me."

"Well, all I can say is he better not show his face round these parts" Beryl huffed. "Not unless he fancies a good hard wallop up side the head with me rollin' pin." she finished, giving the one she currently held a few angry shakes into the air. She paused to catch her breath, "If ya want, I'd be more'n happy to go o'er there and wring his blasted neck."

Edith gave a sad smile, "thanks Momma B, but I'm sure the man has his reasons" she said quietly, shrugging on her jacket. "I'll see you ladies in the morning" she called, walking out into the crisp late afternoon and heading home to face another lonely evening.

Oh well, she thought, it isn't as if I haven't spent hundreds of evenings in a similar fashion. But if she were honest with herself, having to do so hurt a hell of a lot more now after becoming accustomed to a certain blue eyed baronet"s presence the past month or so. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Pull yourself together Crawley. You're stronger than this." she murmured aloud, trying to convince herself that this too would pass.

As he'd done for the past week, Anthony Strallan sat behind the antique mahogany desk in his office staring out the large window watching as sunset approached. Several take-out containers, which had barely been touched, were randomly strewn throughout the room. He couldn't, or rather wouldn't, go home until he was dog tired and literally ready to fall into bed. And, even then, his restless slumber was consumed by dreams of a certain strawberry blonde. He wondered where she was tonight. He forced his weary eyes shut trying to block out the images which sprang to mind. Edith dancing with that young fellow, Will was it? The two of them laughing and talking. Kissing. The glass tumbler crashed against the white washed brick of the fireplace. He was an old fool. A jealous old fool!

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts. He swiped at his eyes and ran a hand through his hair before calling "it's open."

"Lady Sybil" he stood immediately, shocked to see his visitor was Edith's sister. "If you're looking for Tom, I'm afraid he's not here." He groaned inwardly, she's not blind you idiot.

The youngest Crawley entered and quietly shut the door behind her. ""Oh, I know" she smiled, watching as Sir Anthony began to fidget with the stack of papers on his desk, "actually, it's you I've come to see."

Not yet meeting the young woman's gaze, he asked, "is there something I can help you with?" although he was pretty certain as to the reason for the brunette's visit.

"My sister is hurting because of you."

Anthony's eyes met Sybil's and he swallowed hard, opening and closing his mouth a few times while trying to form a polite response to the brunette's accusation. The unexpected straight forwardness of Lady Sybil had caught the baronet off guard and his reply of "if your sister's hurting, I doubt it has anything to do with me" sounded even colder and more callous than he'd intended.

"Other than being in line at Beryl's when you first returned, Edith hasn't seen you in nearly two weeks. You haven't spoken with her or returned her calls. How would you know the reason for her pain?"

The older gentleman flinched at the flash of anger in Sybil's bright blue eyes before replying, "She's probably pining away over that young chap she's been seeing."

"Now your talking nonsense. What young chap?"

"The one who came in the coffee shop to see her the other day when she wasn't expecting me to show up" Anthony spat out. "Tall, good looking fellow about Edith's age with red hair. Will, Bill, something is his name."

"William Mason? Daisy's fiance'? Oh my god, you were jealous over Billy Mason!"

"He called her beautiful. Of course I was jealous!" the baronet snapped,"and he was talking about how they'd dance when there weren't..." Anthony paused, Sybil's previous remarks suddenly registering in his weary mind. "Wait, did you say... Daisy's fiance'?"

The dark haired young woman gave a quick nod.

"She's...She's not" the lanky blond hesitated, "in love with him?"

"Both of you need to have your heads examined" Sybil scolded. "Edith's wild over you. She's barely eaten and hardly slept these past two weeks and from the look of things" she added, taking in Anthony's appearance, "I could say the same for you. Now, Ede was afraid to come see you, so I thought I'd see if, perhaps, you could be persuaded to set things right."

"Why?"

"Why what?" It was Sybil's turn to be confused.

"Why was she afraid to come talk to me?"

"Unfortunately, Anthony, my sister has been overlooked for most of her life, starting with our parents. She's always felt second best, never felt special. But then you came along and took the time to truly see Edith, to understand her, and appreciate her for who she is. It's been a joy to watch her transformation since you've came into her life. But then you pulled away, with no explanation. She's devastated. Afraid that a conversation with you will only reconfirm her low opinion of herself."

Exhausted, Anthony fell back in his chair, "She, herself told me as much. I'm a idiot. A ridiculously foolish idiot!"

"You'll get no argument from me." Sybil made to leave but paused at the door,"So are you going to square things with my sister or do I need to lock the two of you in a room until you get this sorted?"

Anthony made a shooing motion with his hand, "I'll take care of it."


	12. Making Things Right

**Okay folks, consider yourselves warned. We are definitely heading into M territory in this chapter. To find any future updates, you will need to use the filter to search all categories. Long live ANDITH!**

The next afternoon found Anthony Strallan perched atop the stoop to Edith's apartment after spending the better part of the previous night trying to figure out how best to worm his way back into the young woman's good graces. The thought of bringing flowers, cards, or chocolates, the typical offerings of repentance had seemed hollow and insincere, so he'd decided to simply show up, wait for Edith to return home, plead his case, beg for mercy, and hope she'd take him back. Not wanting to give Edith the opportunity to refuse to see him, the older gentleman had arrived an hour earlier than the time he knew the strawberry blonde normally got home. At least that way, he had reasoned, she'd have to acknowledge him or so he hoped. Which meant, for the moment, all he could do was sit tight, anxiously anticipating the young woman's appearance.

Since Beryl's was located only a few streets over from Edith's flat, the older lady swung by in the mornings to give her employee a lift to work. Afterwards, on afternoons when the weather was nice, Edith usually enjoyed strolling the short distance back to her place especially after a particularly stressful shift like today. It gave her a chance to catch her breath and unwind. She sighed, that certainly hadn't been the case the past week though. It's hard to relax when one's heart is longing for the company of a handsome gentleman of whom you've become quite fond.

Really Crawley, fond? I don't think that's quite the word to describe your feelings for Anthony, a little voice inside her head chastised. Can't even admit to yourself how you feel about the man.

Why bother, another voice spoke up, no sense admitting your in love with someone when they don't feel the same towards you.

Her head down and preoccupied, Edith failed to notice the figure planted on her porch as she approached her flat. As she began to ascend the steps though, the redhead paused, certain she'd heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Good grief, Edith, now you're hearing things" she muttered, "you really are losing it."

"Edith" the voice came again.

Her visitor had remained sitting and when the strawberry blonde finally found the courage to glance up, she found herself looking directly into his brilliant blue orbs, "Anthony?"

Hardly daring to believe it was true, the young woman timidly reached out to touch the baronet's face, then, as though second guessing herself, quickly drew her hand back but not before the older gentleman lightly grasped her wrist.

"I realize that you probably would rather not see or talk to me, but please Edith, please, just give me a chance to explain and then, if you want, I'll go and you'll never have to see me again."

Taking the redhead's silence as permission to continue, the baronet forged ahead. "First of all, I've been a fool Edith. And, I'm very sorry for all the pain and hurt I've caused you. Truly I am. I... I wasn't thinking clearly. Hell, I wasn't thinking at all. The other morning at the coffee shop, when William called you beautiful and mentioned that you danced together when there weren't any other customers, I lost it. You weren't expecting me until the next day and I was certain you'd been seeing him the entire time I was out of town. I was hurt, angry, blinded by jealousy and I stormed off assuming the worst. That's unexcusable. I should have taken the time to talk with you instead of jumping to conclusions. I was just so damn insecure. Can you ever forgive me? Even if I've ruined things between us and you want nothing more to do with this old codger, I can accept that..." Anthony ran a hand across his weary face, "but please, I couldn't bear for you to hate me."

With a puzzled expression, Edith stood quietly for a few moments simply staring at the older gentleman before speaking, "I don't understand what you'd have to be insecure about."

Anthony cocked his head to one side, a look disbelief crossing his features, "I should think it obvious. Other than being tall, he"s everything I'm not... good looking, outgoing, confident. From what I could tell, the ladies seem to find him charming and" he huffed, "the lad's at least twenty years younger than me." The baronet glanced away, "I thought perhaps you might...you know..." he stuttered, "like that sort."

Any animosity the young woman might have harbored vanished as her visitor bared his feelings of inadequacy, "Oh, Anthony" she whispered, "you should know by now what I like and if not, then you only need look in the mirror."

"You flatter me."

"No" Edith declared. Then gazing directly into his eyes, she boldly continued, "It's simply the truth."

"You..." Anthony looked at her curiously, "find me... attractive?"

"I'd say more like" the strawberry blonde bit her lip, "Incredibly sexy." Reaching out, she stroked his cheek, "you know, perhaps, you shouldn't shave quite as often either. I find I rather like the stubble and it feels nice too."

Anthony stood suddenly, pulling Edith to him, "And how does this feel" he asked, brushing his cheek against hers.

"Mhmmm, that feels good as well."

"And here?" he inquired, nuzzling her neck with his chin.

"That's ah... vvvery.. niiiice" Edith shivered.

The tall blond's lips gently skimmed along the young woman's jaw as he worked his way slowly towards her mouth, "Any complaints?"

"Oh my... none...so far" Edith stammered. "Anthony..."

Whatever she intended to say was forgotten as the older gentleman, parting her lips with his tongue, deepened the kiss.

"Edith" he murmured as they broke apart, "may I come in?"

"That's a silly question" the redhead rolled her eyes in exasperation as she unlocked the door, "of course you can."

"You don't understand" the baronet warned, "my behavior might not be very befitting of a gentleman. Quite the opposite, I'm afraid."

The young woman's eyes widened as the implication of Anthony's words sank in. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Arching an eyebrow, he repeated slowly, "May. I. Come. In?"

In her excitement, the strawberry blonde tugged frantically at the older fellow's elbow causing the couple to stumble clumsily across the threshold.

Once inside, Anthony cradled Edith's face between his hands and pulled her to him in a fiery kiss, the intensity of which set her head to spinning and she clutched at the expanse of his broad shoulders in an effort to steady herself. Hearing the young woman moan in pleasure, the baronet bent down and scooped her trembling body up in his arms, simply growling "bedroom" as he did so.

"Down the hall. Second door. Right."

Setting Edith down just inside the bedroom door, Anthony, nipping and sucking at the exposed skin of her throat, began slowly undoing the buttons to her blouse, manuevering her towards the bed as he did so. The strawberry blonde, anxious to feel Anthony's naked skin beneath her fingertips, was, unfortunately, not having quite as much success in her efforts. A few more attempts and the young woman gave up, a growl of frustration escaping her lips before ripping open the tall blond's shirt in order to gain access to his lean muscular chest. Having removed her blouse, the baronet was now working on the zipper of Edith's jeans, eventually sliding them and her panties, down and over her lovely hips. Kicking off her shoes, the young woman stepped out of them, and now stood shyly before him clad only in her bra.

Anthony's eyes roamed hungrily down her body and up again, "my god Edith, you are magnificent!"

Edith grasped his belt, fumbling impatiently with the buckle, "Let's get these off you."

Amazed that the redhead's eagerness rivaled his own, Anthony quicky stripped down to his boxers. Then, unfastening the clasps of her bra, he mercifully freed her heaving breasts from where they'd been confined, her delectable delights on full display. Skimming his thumbs across her nipples, they pebbled beneath his touch and he bent his head to suckle at each before easing her down onto the bed. Kneeling before her, the baronet lingeringly grazed his stubbled cheek along her thighs, smiling as he felt Edith twitch at the contact. First up one side, then painstakingly down the other and back again, inching his way ever so slowly towards the heat emanating from her core. Partly due to his inability to wait any longer for a taste of Edith's sweet nectar and partly due to the strawberry blonde's pleas, he finally flicked his tongue against her hidden gem, eliciting a delightful whimper from his companion. Anthony continued his ministrations, alternating between licking, swirling, and sucking her swollen nub, all the while enjoying the feel of the young woman writhing beneath him as he pleasured her with his tongue. Placing his hands near the top of her inner thighs, he gently spread them a bit wider before delving deep into her sweet warmth and was rewarded with the sound of Edith calling out his name.

"Anthooony, I...I...I'm coooming!" she cried, arching her back and clasping her hands to the back of his head.

"That's it. Come for me, Edith" he coaxed, forcing his tongue deeper and drinking in her essence. "That's my girl!"

He made to slip a finger inside her but Edith stilled his hand, pulling him onto the bed. He gazed at her, uncertainty flashing across his face and a sense of unease creeping over him. Had he failed perhaps to please her?

Reaching down, the strawberry blonde took his erection in hand, "I want to feel you inside me Anthony. Now."

He could have cried in relief at her words and positioning himself at her center, he eased between her folds moving at a deliberately slow pace until he was fully encased in her warmth. Dear lord, she felt wet and warm and wonderful and with the sensations she was evoking in his body, he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to last. Suddenly, Edith shifted beneath him, rolling her hips up against his, causing him to gasp.

"Sweetheart" he groaned, "if you keep that up this is all going to be over embarrassingly soon."

Edith looked up at him, brown eyes all aglow, her strawberry curls splattered across the pillow, a mischevous grin forming on her lips. She made three quick moves, arching her pelvis up to meet his and Anthony was done for. Hiking her left leg over his right shoulder, he managed four or five hard deep thrusts before his release came.

He rolled to his side, heart racing, breath coming in short quick gasps, "happy now?" he asked.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean" Edith giggled, turning to lay across his chest.

"Oh but I think you do" the tall blond accused.

"Can I help it if I like having that effect on you?"

''And, by that effect, do you mean the ability to render me senseless?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of the ability to make you completely lose control." Edith laughed again, her joy apparent. "It's a side of you, I hope to see quite often!"

"You are a very naughty girl" the baronet declared, rolling over and pressing her down into the mattress once more.

 _Now, if you're in the mood, so to speak, for some steamy, sophisticated, and well written sexy scenes, check out some of our other Andith writers, Baron Munchausen, Spottedhorse, Tarlea, the Classicist, and Eleanor C. just to name a few. They're so much better than I at writing these type scenes!_

 **Oh, a great big thanks for continuing to read and especially, to those of you who take time to comment or review!**


	13. The Morning After

**A different take on the morning after for our lovely couple. Sadly, none of these other characters belong to me. Long live Andith.**

 **And many thanks to all who've read, reviewed, and/or followed this story! xx**

Edith and Anthony, having woke in the predawn hours, made love once more, relishing in the opportunity to thoroughly explore each other's bodies. That desperate, overwhelming need and eagerness of their initial encounter having been sated, the pair savored the slow, sensual build up of passion, which, though not as fierce and demanding in nature, was just as intense and consuming. Afterwards, the couple, exhausted but satisfied, drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

Now, as the bright rays of sunlight streaming through the window indicated mid-morning, the couple lay tangled together. Edith, having curled into Anthony's side with one leg thrown across the tall blond's lean hip, was enjoying the soothing motion of his long, slender fingers lightly tracing circles on her left shoulder while he tenderly placed kisses to her temple.

"So" Edith paused, "when do you think we should tell the other's?"

"That we made love or that we're back together?" Anthony chuckled.

"Both" the strawberry blonde giggled.

"I say we let them figure it out for themselves, on both counts."

"It would be nice to keep it to ourselves, at least for a bit" Edith agreed. "So, do you have any plans for today" the redhead mumbled against the baronet's bare chest.

"Not really" he replied.

"Then I should think a quick breakfast and, back to bed" she said, raising an eyebrow suggestively as she brushed her hand across the front of his boxers.

"Or, perhaps" the older gentleman suggested, nuzzling her neck, "we could just skip breakfast and stay in bed."

"Sorry, but, I'm afraid, that's not an option. For the activities I have in mind, you, my dear man, will need to eat in order to keep up your strength."

Fifteen minutes later, as the pair sat enjoying three minute eggs and toast, the doorbell rang, startling them both.

"Are you expecting some one?" Anthony asked, following Edith back towards the bedroom.

"No," the strawberry blonde shook her head as she hurriedly shrugged on her robe. Anthony picked up his trousers, intending to get dressed, but Edith snatched them out of his hands, and flung them across the room. "You won't be needing those I assure you. I'll have whoever it is on their way in no time."

"Well, then," the tall blond gave a crooked smile, "I'll just be waiting under the covers."

"Stay put" Edith wagged a finger at him. "And, don't you dare start without me" she teased.

Of all the people, whom Edith might have guessed would be at the front door, Daisy and Mrs. Patmore were certainly not among them.

"Alright Missy," the frizzy red haired cook ordered, "time to rise and shine. The three of us is having a girl's day out. And, who knows, it may last well into the night. Now, skeedaddle and get dressed."

"What?" a stunned Edith gaped.

"We've come to cheer ya up" Daisy beamed.

"But... but... you need to... you should... be at work" Edith stammered.

"It's ok," Beryl gestured with a wave of her hand, "Ivy's covering for me."

"That's very thoughtful of the both of you but I think I'd rather just hang out here today."

"Alright, but I think it'd do ya good to get out. Take ya mind off ya troubles and that blasted Anthony Strallan but if you'd rather stay in, we can do that too, can't we Daisy."

"NO! I... I mean... I wouldn't be very good company and there's no since of me ruining your day as well."

"But we're ya friends" Daisy insisted, "and that's what friends do. Ain't that so?" she finished stubbornly.

Edith sighed inwardly, wondering how on earth she could convince these women to leave when the doorbell sounded again. She cast a glance at her current visitors, who simply shrugged.

"Don't look at us" said Daisy, "we ne'er invited no one."

Trudging to the door and looking out, the redhead was surprised to see Elsie and Charles Carson. Oh, dear lord, she thought, opening the door, this is getting out of hand.

"Hello, Edith, dear" Mrs. Carson greeted, "we're so sorry to intrude on your morning, but well, we're a bit worried about Anthony. He won't admit it but the man, well, let's just say he misses you. Unfortunately, he can be stubborn as a mule."

"That's putting it mildly" Mr. Carson added his two cents.

Back in Edith's room, the topic of conversation, thoroughly embarrassed at listening to his friend's analysis of his faults, threw back the covers in agitation. Hurriedly rounding up his clothes, the older gentleman began getting dressed, all the while praying he wouldn't be required to put in an appearance but figuring it better to be safe than sorry. The only thing that could possibly make the current situation even more uncomfortable, would be if Edith asked him to come out and everyone had to wait while the baronet made himself presentable!

Elsie pursed her lips in agitation, "You see, the man refuses to listen to reason so we were hoping that you might consider, well...initiating a conversation to see if the two of you might work things out. I know the man loves you and it's been such a long time since we've seen him as happy as he's been with you these past months...

The older woman was interrupted as the bell chimed once more.

Good heavens, it was like... what was that expression her American grandmother used, it was like Grand Central Station around here this morning! Throwing the door open without bothering to see who it might be, she gasped to see Sybil and Tom. This is not good, Edith thought uneasily, not good at all.

"Hey sis, Tom and I" Sybil paused, noticing the other guests.

The strawberry blonde, after quickly introducing the couples, suggested they join Mrs. Patmore and Daisy in the sitting room.

"So, what's all this about Syb?"

"Well, it's about Sir Anthony."

Of course it is, Edith mumbled under her breath, of course it is!

"You see" Tom spoke up, "I've been trying to reach Anthony since yesterday but he's not responded to any of my calls or texts."

"I went to talk with him day before yesterday," the younger Crawley cut in, "and he agreed to find you and make things right between the two of you. So, I thought, you might have seen or talked with him recently..."

Blushing furiously at the thought of just how much of Anthony she'd recently seen, Edith took a seat before her trembling knees gave out on her.

"Edith, what's wrong? You look awfully flushed. Perhaps you're coming down with something." Concerned, Sybil placed a hand to her sister's forehead, "Well, you don't seem to be running a fever."

"It's good to see all those nursing classes haven't gone to waste, Syb." the strawberry blonde retorted.

"But, something's definitely going on with you. You..." the brunette paused, looking at Edith curiously, "you look different somehow."

"She looks like a woman that's..." mindful that other's were present, Tom hesitated.

"That's what?" Sybil asked impatiently.

"That's umm" Branson leaned in close and whispered, "extremely satisfied!"

"Oh my god! That's it!" Sybil cried. "You and Anthony made love!"

"Sybil" Edith, mortified, buried her face in her hands, wishing wholeheartedly that the floor would open up and swallow her.

Meanwhile, Anthony, who had the bedroom door slightly ajar and was straining his ears to catch snippets of the conversation, had no trouble at all hearing Sybil's proclamation that he and Edith had made love. Thumping his forehead against the wooden surface, he groaned inwardly. Please, please, he begged silently, let them leave before things take a turn for the worse.

"That's why Sir Anthony didn't answer his phone, Tom," Sybil grinned at her handsome beau, "he and Edith were going at it hot and heavy! Wait a minute" she exclaimed, turning to her sister, "is he still here?"

Charles Carson, uneasy about meddling in the couple's affairs to begin with, nervously cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken.

"Elsie" he said quietly, well, as quietly as his rumbling voice would allow, "perhaps we should see ourselves out."

His wife motioned with a wave towards the door, "go ahead if ye want," she replied excitedly, her Scottish accent a bit thicker than usual, "I'm nae leavin' til we find out whether or not the lad's still here."

"Sir Anthony" Sybil called out, taking a seat on the sofa, "if you're hiding in Edith's bedroom, you may as well come out. I'm prepared to wait all day so you may as well give up now."

"Unless, you'd rather I came in after you" Beryl piped up from her chair, causing everyone but Edith, Charles, and of course, the baronet to burst out laughing. "It's up to you old codger, either way works fine for us folk."

"Oh to hell with it!" Edith stood and stalked into the hall, "I'll... make that, _WE'LL...be_ right back." she called over her shoulder at the cheering crowd who began chanting...AN-THO-NY, AN-THO-NY!

Anthony met her halfway, took her hand and led her back to just outside the sitting room door.

"Probably best to just get it over with" he murmured, "like ripping off a bandage."

Edith nodded and taking a deep breath, they stepped into the room together.

"I believe you all were looking for me." the blue eyed baronet greeted the group, standing tall and looking all who were present, directly in the eye with a confident, self-assured manner that those assembled had never associated with the kind, soft spoken, and unassuming, gentleman.

 **As always, any reviews or comments are appreciated.**


End file.
